


Music Of The Heart

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1868. Jensen Ackles lost everything because of the civil war. Jared Padalecki is a young, brilliant musician whose soul is still untainted. Will he help Jensen gain his soul again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. Written for Sweet Charity for my beloved Atsugari8. He prompt was "Violinist!Jared and Violin-maker!Jensen".

“Jensen, breakfast!”

 

The blond descended the stairs and entered the kitchen with hurried steps, his mouth watering at the strong smell of bacon and pancakes. Jared smiled at him, putting a big stack on two plates then poured two mugs of coffee. Black, as Jensen liked. They sat across from each other and ate in a comfortable silence, appreciating the food. Jensen looked up whenever Jared wasn’t paying attention, observing the young man that had changed his life in so little time.

* * *

**_Two months earlier._ **

 

 

Jensen lit the two candles and made the sign of the cross as the flames illuminated the darkness of the massive church. He arose with a sigh before looking up, staring at the image of Jesus in front of him.

“Rest well my beloved. My little baby,” the man whispered. He turned and left the place with quick strides.

It was a ritual for him, year after year, since his wife Danneel died during the birth of their little girl, Jessica, taking the baby with her. Seeing your family die right before your eyes, without the power to do anything to stop it could break any man.

Jensen shook his head, trying to abandon the dark thoughts that appeared every anniversary of their death. He quickened his steps.

As he rounded the corner to his house, he saw someone with really long legs seated on his doorstep. The person’s face was blocked from his view by a brown hat. Jensen slowed to a stop in front of said person, coughing slightly to gain their attention. The figure hastily stood revealing himself to be a young man. A very pretty one.

“Can I help you?” asked the amused blond.

“I’m looking for Jensen Ackles,” the stranger answered, scratching the side of his face.

Jensen extended his hand. “Nice meeting you, Mister…?”

His handshake was firm. “Jared Padalecki. It’s an honor.”

Jensen arched his eyebrow. “Padalecki, as in the Padalecki family?”

Jared withdrew his hand and slipped his hat off. “Yes, that one. I hope it’s not a problem?”

“No, not a problem at all,” he sighed. “Let’s go inside.”

Jared nodded, picking up two suitcases from the ground. Jensen smiled as he recognized one of the cases.

“Do you play?”

“Yes,” Jared smiled and Jensen could see the dimples all over the place. “Actually that’s the reason I came looking for you, Mister Ackles.”

Jensen cringed. “Don’t call me mister, it makes me sound so old.”

Jared laughed, scratching his head. “What should I call you, then?”

“Just call me Jensen and we’re good,” waved the blond as they entered the small house. “Put your things on the sofa. Do you want some coffee?”

“Coffee would be awesome.” Jared followed the older man to the kitchen.

After he poured two mugs of the black liquid, he took a sip of his coffee and watched as Jared put the case in front of him. He opened it up and Jensen peered inside, his green eyes glinting with anxious pleasure.

“Is it yours?”

“Yep,” Jared said proudly.

Jensen put his mug down and reached inside the case, picking the marvelous violin up. His fingers slid over the dark wood and tested the chords. His clinical eyes analyzed every single bit.

“Wow, they were right. You are enamored with them.”

Jensen smiled up at Jared. “This is a damn good violin.”

“Yeah, but it’s not for me anymore,” Jared shrugged. “I mean, I’ve had it since I was five, but my…size…it’s not compatible with it anymore.”

Jensen blinked. He stood up, placing the violin carefully back in the velvet case. “Give me your arm.”

“My…what?” Confused, Jared slowly climbed to his feet.

“I need to check on something, give me your arm,” Jensen repeated somewhat impatiently.

 

Jared arched one eyebrow but extended his arm, still covered by the sleeve of his heavy coat. Jensen approached and touched his wrist, his fingers sliding over his arm professionally, like he was measuring his reach. The young man stared in fascination as the older man seemed to be reaching some conclusion. Jensen drew his hand away and sat down again.

"Yeah, it looks like the music will sound all wrong if you play with this violin. Your reach it's too big for it."

"Yeah, that's what my professor said,” Jared explained as he sat too. "He told me to arrange a new violin and then he told me about you. The best instrument maker in the whole state. And you know, since it's your own violin."

Jensen looked away, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't work with violins anymore. Not since before I went to the war."

"Oh." Jared looked at him shyly. "But you still know how to do it, right?"

"This kind of thing you don't forget. But I don't work with that anymore, I already told you."

"But, but...you're my only hope, Jensen! I don't know anyone else who could do a specific violin for me, and...I want it to be you."

"Why me?"

Jared got up, going to look outside through the kitchen window. He put his hands on the counter and inhaled deeply. "The way Professor Morgan talked about you...I feel like I know you and your work. I feel like you're the only one who can understand my passion, why I need to play."

"Show me."

Jared stared at the blond. "What?"

"Show me your music with this violin of yours. If it's any good, maybe I will make one for you."

The brunet bit his lip and walked to the table, carefully picking up the instrument. He looked at Jensen. "You have any preference for music?"

"Just...play."

 

Jared shrugged, positioning the violin on his shoulder and closing his eyes in concentration. He took a deep breath and started playing a slow, mellow song. Jensen closed his eyes too in order to better feel the music sink into his pores. He could hear a little mistake here and there, but he knew it was only because of the reach Jared had on the violin. God, if he had the right instrument, he could conquer huge crowds. Jensen opened his eyes, standing up and for a moment he couldn’t breathe.

Jared still had his eyes closed, his head tilting in time with the music. His firm, strong hands touched and played the violin as though it was a lover. Now and again he would lick his bottom lip, a gesture that was making Jensen’s heart pump faster and faster. He approached the young man and touched his arm.

Immediately Jared stopped. Anxiously he opened his eyes.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not really,” Jared answered shyly. The violin slid from his shoulder until it rested against his side.

“Well, we’ll have to set up the guest room for you if you’re going to wait.”

“What?” Jared widened his eyes. “You mean…you’re going to do it?”

“It will take me almost four months, since I won’t do it if it’s not perfect, but…yeah, you will have your new violin.”

Jared gasped in happiness and without thinking he drew Jensen into a hard hug. The blond blushed at the sudden contact, but awkwardly patted him on the back.

“Thank you, Jensen. Thank you so much, you won’t regret it. I’ll make it worth your trouble.”

Jensen looked at him, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

* * *

And since day one, Jared changed his life in the little, simpler details. Jensen wasn’t used to waking with the sound of music or the smell of breakfast anymore. Not since Danneel. But it seemed impossible for Jared to stay still or silent in the house. He would sing out of tune if he heard the violin sonatas he liked so much, making up lyrics on the spot. One with no more sense than the other. He would make pancakes every morning, never forgetting the black coffee with enough sugar to put a regular guy into a coma. He would help clean the house, claiming that he was giving Jensen have more time for his violin.

He would bite his luscious bottom lip every time he was studying some new lesson his professor, Jeffrey Morgan, sent to him. His arms would bunch when he was chopping wood for the fireplace. He would smile wide, with dimples and everything, when he discovered some part of the house he hadn’t seen yet. He would mumble incoherently when falling asleep in front of the fireplace when they sat together, roasting marshmallows and talking about music in general.

Jensen knew what was happening and he couldn’t help being scared to death. After the war, after Danneel and his baby, he didn’t want to feel that again only to have his heart ripped open like before.

 

“The pancakes are that bad, Jen?”

The blond blinked and looked at Jared. He put his fork down, pulled from his daydream. “No, it’s not that, I was just…”

“Far, far away?” suggested Jared with a smile.

Jensen smiled in return. Yeah, he had it bad. “Say, what did you have in mind to do today?”

Jared looked taken aback. He released his fork and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. “Professor Morgan sent me some new lessons. I was thinking about practicing before I would clean the house.”

“Well, I’m afraid your plans will have to change,” at the curious look, Jensen smiled brighter. “We’re going out.”

“Really, where?”

“Now that’s a surprise, Jared.”

Jared whined in curiosity, already standing and picking up the plates. He practically threw them in the sink. Jensen stood more slowly, purposely teasing the young musician just to see the glow in those eyes and the lovely color that would stain that skin whenever Jared was excited about something.

“Now come on, come on, let’s go. I don’t know almost anything around the city, I want to see!”

“You look like a puppy bouncing like that,” Jensen barely contained his laugh.

“You’re mean, **_Mister Ackles_** ,” Jared teased with a grin.

 

And again that punch-gut sensation. God, what was happening to him?

* * *

“I can’t believe it! My eyes are playing tricks on me!”

“Shut up.”

 

The bald man laughed, clapping his friend on the back. “Jensen Ross Ackles, if you forget about your friends again, I’ll fucking beat you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked sideways to Jared, who observed everything in confusion. “This is Jared. Jared, this is my friend, Michael Rosenbaum.”

Michael extended his hand, shaking Jared’s firmly. “Nice to meet the person who finally made Jensen leave that mausoleum he calls a house.”

“Thanks…I guess?”

“So, where did you two meet each other?”

“He’s making me a new violin!” Jared exclaimed excitedly.

“Is he now?” Mike arched his eyebrow at Jensen.

“Don’t even start,” Jensen stated, raising his hand. “Did my order arrive?”

Mike smiled again and head towards the back of the store. “Oh yeah, yesterday. Hey Tom! Jenny is here!”

Jensen sighed.

“Jenny?”

Jensen looked at Jared, seeing his raised eyebrow. He laughed and punched his arm. “Shut up.”

“That’s so cute,” Jared grinned, rubbing his arm where Jensen punched him.

“If you keep that up, you can say goodbye to your violin.”

Jared widened his eyes before making a zipping motion with his fingers against his lips. “Not talking anymore.”

Jensen contained his wish to grab Jared and kiss him senseless just in time for Mike to return with Tom, who was effortlessly carrying a large box.

“I didn’t think I would see you alive again, Jenny,” Tom taunted playfully. He put the box on the counter with a thump.

“Hi asshole, how are you doing?” Jensen smirked, hugging him and shaking his hand.

“Even better now that I know you live.” Tom pulled open the box. “It’s everything in there?”

Jensen peered inside, followed by a curious Jared.

“What’s all this?”

“These are the chords for your new violin and some wood to finish the instrument. I said it would be the perfect one, didn’t I?” Jensen explained.

Jared looked at him with a happy glint on his eyes. “Are you trying to spoil me?”

“You noticed?” Mike asked. “I haven’t seen Jen spoil anyone since Daneel and…”

 

Tom elbowed him on the stomach, forcing Mike to shut up. He gave Jared a friendly smile. “What my idiot of a husband here is trying to say is that Jensen only uses the best material for his work.”

Jared looked at him in surprise. “Husband? As in…”

“Man and wife. Now guess who’s the wife?” Mike snickered.

Worried, Jensen looked sideways at him. “I hope that doesn’t bother you?”

Jared fiercely shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It caught me by surprise, that’s all. I never met a…"

“Lovely couple like ourselves before?” Tom answered lightly.

Jared smiled, thankful for the easy atmosphere. “Yeah.”

Jensen sighed in relief, closing the box. “Well, we have to go Jay, we have other places to pass before heading home.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jared extended his hand. “Nice meeting you guys.”

“Our pleasure,” replied Tom and Mike in unison, taking turns to shake Jared’s hand.

As they were leaving, Mike shouted:

“Take care of our boy or we’ll hunt you down!”

Jensen pushed Jared off the store without bothering to answer. Jared laughed.

* * *

“You have so many photographs in here.”

“It’s was a hobby of mine, really.”

“Who is this woman?”

 

Jensen froze when he heard Jared’s curious tone. He dropped the knife he was using on the wood and turned around. The young musician was holding a dark portrait and he didn’t even have to look closer to know which one he was holding.

“That’s Danneel, and the baby inside her is Jessica.”

Jared smiled softly, his fingers tenderly sliding over the picture and Jensen felt his heart stutter. “She’s your wife, right?”

Jensen turned around, going back to his work on the wood. “Yes.”

“And where is she now?”

A pause.

“In heaven with my baby girl.”

Jensen heard the quiet intake of air behind him and he didn’t have to look to see the pity in those bright eyes. He continued his work, and when a shadow fell across the table Jensen dropped his knife and turned around sharply. “What?”

He looked at Jared and his throat closed up. The beautiful hazel eyes were full of concern and sadness. Jared moved closer and caught one of Jensen’s hands in his, smiling shyly.

“I’m really sorry for your loss. It must have been awful.”

His breath hitched and he pulled his hand free. Turning his back on Jared, Jensen gripped the table tightly. “It happened. Doesn’t matter, it’s in the past.”

“That’s not true Jen, you’ll always have this piece of your life that hurts.”

“I wasn’t there.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I wasn’t there,” whispered Jensen painfully. “I was in the war and nobody bothered to inform me that Danneel gave birth or that both her and the child died a few hours later. They simply buried her somewhere, like she was some tramp and carried on with their lives. I arrived at home one month later, after the South surrendered and it took me almost two weeks to discover what happened. But…I didn’t find her grave.”

Jared breathed sharply once again and Jensen closed his eyes, feeling his heart constrict as it always did when he spoke about the subject.

“You couldn’t have known, Jensen.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?!” exclaimed the blond, turning around once again. He glared at the young musician through his tears. “But I wasn’t **_there_**! I should have deserted the war and come back home.”

“Yeah, and they would have killed you for it. You know that,” Jared replied. “Then how would Danneel feel, huh?”

“And how do you think that I feel? I didn’t have the chance to say goodbye properly to her. Hell, I didn’t even get to say hello to my baby girl. And everybody around me keeps saying that I have to move on, that I have to get over it. How am I supposed to do that?!”

 

Jared stepped forward and hugged Jensen tightly. Jensen had difficulty breathing, trying to hold back the thing that was eating him inside for a long, long time. But he couldn’t take anymore. The first sob broke the walls holding him back. From there he cried his pain, hiding his face on Jared’s shoulder. He felt ashamed for his weakness, angry at the people that could be so cruel in war times, and relieved to finally be able to let go of that feeling.

“I shouldn’t have left her alone, Jay. How did she feel when she died, without me by her side?”

“She knew you would never do that if it was up to you,” Jared soothed, his hand caressing his back in a slow, reassuring manner.

“She died surrounded by strangers that didn’t give a shit about her and…God, Jessica…she didn’t even have a chance.”

“Hey, hey,” Jared drew back just enough for Jensen to look at him. “They are in a better place. My Momma says that when good souls die, they have a place to live among the angels.”

Jensen chuckled bitterly at that. “Why do you care, Jared?” he asked curiously.

Jared bit his bottom lip and shifted, shyly and softly kissing Jensen on the corner of his mouth. He moved away then blushed under Jensen’s startled gaze, mumbling, “because I do.”

Jensen felt his heart do a triple jump inside his chest before he grabbed Jared by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down into a deep kiss. Jared started in surprise, then held Jensen’s face between his hands as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

“Never thought I would feel like this again.”

Jared smiled and lowered his arm.

“No, don’t stop. I want to hear.”

 

The young musician bit his bottom lip before he resumed his position. He played the violin again, the cool breeze of the night sending shivers across his seminude body. He felt calloused hands touch his hips in a delicate caress, like a master molding his instrument. And Jensen was the best around.

Jared closed his eyes, breath hitching when that broad chest rested against his back, the breath from Jensen’s small sighs warming his neck.

“You’re so good with it,” Jensen whispered, still lightly holding his hips. “I’m honored to make a new instrument for you.”

“I’ll sound even better. And I’m the proud one for being able to play it,” Jared said back, slowly swaying his body to the rhythm of the music.

“Yes.” Those hands circled his waist and he felt Jensen’s spent cock nestle against his ass. “You’ll conquer crowds with your talent.”

The music slowly died as Jared stopped playing. He lowered his arms but continued to sway with Jensen. “The only one I want to conquer I already have.”

Jensen made him turn around to kiss him breathless. The instrument fell from his hands, falling with a thump on the floor as Jared held Jensen by the neck, just as needy as he kissed back. Jensen pressed him against the wall beside the balcony door and Jared moaned, pulling one of his legs up and around Jensen’s waist.

“Want you again,” Jared whispered between kisses.

Jensen smiled and Jared’s heart stuttered. He saw that smile only a few times and it never failed to make his insides go all liquid. He let himself be guided to the bed and fell onto it, the older man following right behind. They kissed again and Jared spread his legs, his movements as natural as breathing.

“God, so gorgeous, so wanton…so…” Jensen mumbled heatedly, taking off Jared’s pants and slipping two of his fingers inside his hole. He was still loose and wet from before.

 

Jared arched his back and moaned loudly. Thrusting against those fingers he felt the incredible sensation that was still so new to him. But even so he was already addicted. His big hands slid over Jensen’s back as he tried to erase the last barrier between their skins. He squeezed Jensen’s ass, bringing him closer, trying to gain friction for his half-hard cock. Jared felt a third finger enter him and he closed his eyes tightly, sparks of pleasure running down his spine.

“Jen…Jen…now…” the younger man pleaded around gasps for air.

The blond growled low in his throat, removing his fingers; he pulled Jared by the waist, guiding him to straddle his lap. Jared held his face and kissed him as he blindly raised his hips and positioned himself.

Jensen gasped into the kiss when he felt himself enter Jared, the boy still deliciously tight. Jared moaned greedily, lowering himself until he felt his ass rest against Jensen’s thighs.

“You feel…” Jared gasped, his body twitching in pleasure. “…so good inside me.”

“God, look at you,” Jensen whispered, his eyes a dark green. He slid a hand across the flushed cheeks, the dark pink color visible even beneath the tan. “You’re so beautiful, Jared.”

The young musician laughed breathlessly; his hips moved slowly and sensually. Jensen gasped, feeling the sparks of heat pulse through his cock to the rest of his body. Jared rested his lips against Jensen’s ear, and licked the lobe before he softly bit down.

“Me, beautiful? You should look at yourself, Jen.”

Jensen held him tighter to his body, trapping Jared’s cock between their stomachs. Jared threw his head back and moved quicker, practically bouncing on his lap. His hips swung up and down, rolling and taking Jensen’s cock deeper and deeper. Jensen growled, against Jared’s neck, leaving bite marks across the skin. He felt the moan echo through Jared’s adam’s apple and growled again in response, bucking his hips against the young man.

Those long fingers raked against his back, leaving his mark as his nails passed up and down. Jared was moaning almost non-stop now, the sounds louder with each movement they made together. It was almost magical and Jensen never thought he would miss this connection, this numbing sensation in the arms of someone else until he met Jared.

“Jen…Jen, God…” Jared looked so beautiful, ethereal, almost like a deadly Siren.

“Let me hear, baby…” Jensen whispered against his ear. His calloused hands grabbed Jared’s buttocks, feeling them contract around his cock. “Let me hear you come…”

“Yes…” Jared hissed, shouting moans and curses into the air. His hips bucked violently before he contracted painfully around Jensen’s cock. He came long and hard, painting their stomach with white stripes of come.

Jensen growled against the skin of Jared’s neck, muffling the sounds he made when he reached his end as well and filled Jared once more. The sparks behind his eyes didn’t even compare with the fire he felt in his soul.

 

Later, as they slept entangled with each other for the first time, Jensen couldn’t help but thank Danneel for the gift he received. Because he knew deep inside, that his beloved was watching over him.

* * *

**_Four years later._ **

 

 

“Shh…don’t make any noise now.”

“Why, we can’t be here?”

“Yes we can, but Jared doesn’t have to know that,” Jensen answered with a smile.

 

Both girls giggled with each other, their twin faces smiling with mischief. The blond silently approached the open door with them to watch the rehearsal.

Jared’s hair was tied with a black silken lace in a way that never failed to make Jensen’s mouth go dry.

They made their way to the chairs in the fifth row of the huge theater and took a seat, watching as the young musician played the beautiful sonata for that night’s performance.

“Daddy is really talented,” one of the girl’s said excitedly.

“Yeah, he is,” Jensen replied, his proud eyes following the movements of those fingers.

“Girls, did you know that it was Dad who made Daddy’s violin?”

Jensen looked up and smiled as the girls bounced on the seats.

“Aunt Sandy, Aunt Sandy!”

 

The petite woman laughed. She sat in the fourth row and turned around to face the three of them. “How are my favorite girls doing?”

“We’re good!” one of them said.

“We are going to the ice cream parlor later, right?” replied the other as she bounced.

Jensen laughed, shushing the bouncing girl with his hand. “Yes, we’re going. We just have to wait until Daddy finishes the rehearsal.”

“Which is extremely difficult with you all talking back there.”

 

\They looked up to see Jeffrey, Jared’s mentor, smirking at them with crossed arms. Jared put the violin on the floor and got down on his knees, opening his arms. The two girls slid from the seats and ran to the stage, screaming in delight, and jumped in his arms. Jensen stood up with Sandy and was almost choked with happiness.

If Jensen could, he would shout for the world how much he loved that man on the stage. But this was Texas and nobody would accept such a different family like theirs. God knows Jared’s family didn’t.

If it wasn’t for their friends, he truly didn’t know how they would pull through the difficult times. Especially after they’d adopted the twins. But Jensen lost so much, lost his only family because he couldn’t fight for it. This time it would be different.

“I know it pains you to let everybody assume that I’m his wife,” Sandy said, pulling Jensen from his thoughts.

“No…you’re my family now, you know,” Jensen smiled at the petite woman.

Sandy smiled back, her eyes full of platonic love. “Yeah, because you realize Jay can’t look at anybody else, right?”

Jensen looked away for a moment with a shy smile, then focused back on the gorgeous man who was carrying both of their children around the stage. “Yeah…it’s no different for me.”

Sandy smirked before turning towards the stage. “Danneel, Jessica, time for ice cream!”

The two girls screamed happily and Jared laughed, putting them on the floor. They ran off the stage and grabbed both of Sandy’s hands, hastily pulling her out of the theater.

Jensen shook his head. “Guess I should follow them before they pull Sandy all the way there.”

Jared bit his lip and looked at Jeffrey pleadingly. The older man rolled his eyes.

“Okay, just one kiss. But make it quick.”

 

Jared smiled then ran and jumped off the stage, straight to Jensen’s arms. Jensen grabbed him and kissed him deeply, their tongues entwining with need.

“One kiss, not one fuck.”

They laughed against each other’s mouths before ending the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another.

“Hey baby,” Jared whispered.

“You’ll join us before your big performance?”

“Count me in. Just one more hour, okay?”

Jensen nodded then slowly kissed him again They let go of each other and Jared smiled as he returned to the stage. Jensen waved goodbye to Jeffrey then left the theater to join Sandy and the girls. Even from far away he could hear the melody from the violin and he smiled.

That was a song about love. Their love. And even if the world didn’t know about, it was okay.

 

Their hearts knew.

 

 

  
THE END


End file.
